


"No, no. It's my treat."

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst best first date. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"No, no. It's my treat."

As far as a first date went, it wasn’t...too bad. Bull had caught a waitress with his horns, ripping her skirt as he was lifting himself up from getting a fork from the ground. Dorian had been so nervous he had set a napkin on fire with his magic. Bull had almost choked on his soda when Dorian had made a lewd joke. And Lavellan and Felix had been texting them both with supportive, but un(very)welcome hints and advice. Krem had called the restaurant to tell Bull to be nice. Over all, it could have been much worse.

Dorian didn’t know how, he was sure that it could have been. So when the check came, they both reached into their pants with “No, no, it’s my treat.” Until they grasped at lint and dust. Bull checked his back pockets, and his jacket pockets. Dorian did the same. It had gotten worse. OF course it had.

Lavellan was called, since Felix didn’t pick up his phone, and she laughed for a good ten minutes before hanging up. Cullen, looking half asleep and grumpy, picked them up and paid. He took one look at the two of them and said, “I can’t believe I owe her money again. Between that woman and Felix I’ll be broke in a week.”

It wasn’t a bad first date. IT wasn’t the best. The second date was much better. The fire department didn’t know what they were talking about.


End file.
